rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Pages/Raven vs. Cinder
"Raven vs. Cinder" is a battle that took place during the Battle of Haven at Haven Academy across the episodes "Vault of the Spring Maiden", "Downfall". Preceding Events Cinder and her associates express disbelief that Ozpin is already back, but she has Lionheart open the Vault so that she, Raven, and Vernal may enter. In the Vault of the Spring Maiden, Vernal prepares to open the locked door to the Relic of Knowledge. As Cinder mocks Raven, she uses magic to freeze her solid before fatally impaling Vernal with her newly-revealed Grimm arm with the intent of draining her powers. Cinder's smug satisfaction rapidly turns to confusion once she realizes that Vernal has no Maiden power to drain. Breaking out of the ice, Raven unmasks herself, eyes flickering with red fire, and declares herself to be the true Spring Maiden. The Fight In the Vault, Cinder mocks Raven before the latter immediately charges her by firing her sword and catching it while doing so. In response, Cinder flies upwards and conjures a sword to defend herself. Both maidens crash into the stone surrounding the vault and lock blades. Not bothered at all, Cinder decides to crash Raven into the floor leading up to the vault, however, Raven regains her balance after crashing through a few flips and charges at Cinder again. Following that both maidens clash with their swords in a short spar before Raven manages to break Cinder's sword alongside her own blade, lodging a fragment of the former's into her shadow hand. Seeing this, Raven comments on the inability of the arm to be coated in Aura and Cinder's lack of humanity to which Cinder points out Raven's own predicament while both pause their fight. The battle shortly resumes and they attack each other again, with Cinder conjuring another sword and Raven equipping a yellow blade. The fight intensifies as both combatants dash across the floor while they are exchanging blows and eventually break their weapons again, causing a flare to fly up and Cinder to land atop a rock. Cinder then conjures two swords and charges Raven. As they throw everything at each other, their blades break and their fight takes to the air until they suddenly switch weapons, accumulate debris and exchange blows until they switch again. Using that debris, they both conjure massive swords and lock blades. The resulting force sends massive tremors that reach all the way to the main hall of Haven. Eventually, both are forced back and Cinder sends her Grimm arm through the remaining dust to pin Raven against the elevator door. As the Shadow Hand siphons Raven's maiden powers, she notices that the stalactites above them are unstable and freezes the Fall Maiden in place before they fall on her. The two of them engage in combat atop the falling rocks, which ends up in both of their Auras being heavily damaged but not yet depleted. As Raven throws Cinder's insults back at her, Vernal shoots and distracts Cinder in her final moments. Raven takes the opportunity to hit Cinder with a decisive blow that shatters her face mask. As the impact knocks Cinder off the Vault, Raven freezes her in midair before allowing her to fall into the abyss. Aftermath Raven thanks Vernal for her service, closes her eyes and opens the door to the Relic. However, as she is about to step in, Yang arrives and confronts her. Image Gallery Vault of the Spring Maiden V5C12_00020.png V5C12_00021.png V5C12_00022.png V5C12_00023.png V5C12_00024.png V5C12_00032.png V5C12_00047.png V5C12_00048.png V5C12_00049.png V5C12_00050.png V5C12_00051.png V5C12_00052.png V5C12_00053.png V5C12_00054.png V5C12_00088.png V5C12_00089.png V5C12_00090.png V5C12_00091.png V5C12_00092.png V5C12_00093.png V5C12_00094.png V5C12_00095.png V5C12_00096.png V5C12_00097.png V5C12_00098.png V5C12_00099.png V5C12_00100.png V5C12_00101.png V5C12_00102.png V5C12_00103.png V5C12_00104.png V5C12_00105.png V5C12_00106.png V5C12_00107.png V5C12_00108.png V5C12_00109.png V5C12_00110.png V5C12_00111.png V5C12_00112.png V5C12_00113.png Downfall V5 13 00057.png V5 13 00058.png V5 13 00059.png V5 13 00060.png V5 13 00061.png V5 13 00062.png V5 13 00063.png V5 13 00064.png V5 13 00065.png V5 13 00066.png V5 13 00067.png V5 13 00068.png V5 13 00069.png V5 13 00070.png V5 13 00071.png V5 13 00072.png V5 13 00073.png V5 13 00074.png V5 13 00075.png V5 13 00076.png V5 13 00077.png V5 13 00078.png V5 13 00079.png V5 13 00080.png V5 13 00081.png V5 13 00082.png V5 13 00083.png V5 13 00084.png V5 13 00085.png V5 13 00086.png V5 13 00087.png V5 13 00088.png V5 13 00089.png V5 13 00090.png V5 13 00091.png V5 13 00092.png V5 13 00093.png V5 13 00094.png V5 13 00095.png V5 13 00096.png V5 13 00097.png V5 13 00098.png V5 13 00099.png V5 13 00100.png V5 13 00101.png V5 13 00102.png V5 13 00103.png V5 13 00104.png V5 13 00105.png V5 13 00106.png V5 13 00107.png V5 13 00108.png V5 13 00109.png V5 13 00110.png V5 13 00111.png V5 13 00112.png V5 13 00113.png V5 13 00114.png V5 13 00115.png V5 13 00116.png V5 13 00117.png V5 13 00118.png V5 13 00119.png V5 13 00120.png V5 13 00121.png V5 13 00122.png V5 13 00123.png V5 13 00124.png Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 5